


Cat

by lily18864



Category: Shinhwa, ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily18864/pseuds/lily18864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>特別感謝：rositala</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 特別感謝：rositala

 

某天，文晸赫打開家門，就見到一隻貓，純白色的短毛貓，坐的很優雅抬頭看著他。

看到這麼可愛的貓，文晸赫二話不說把貓給抱進了屋裡，從此開始養著這隻小白貓。  
當天文晸赫就帶著小白貓到動物醫院檢查，幸好這隻小白貓很健康，打完疫苗洗乾淨後，文晸赫一手抱著小白貓另一手拿著一堆貓用品走回家。

「呀，你看起來很舒服」坐在沙發，文晸赫讓貓咪在自己的腿上，因為貓咪還小剛好就爬在文晸赫一大腿，動也不動的睡著了。  
此時，文晸赫剛好轉到一個節目在講各類星星「以後就叫你彗星好了」

  
文晸赫是一間公司的經理，每天就是準時上班偶爾自願加班，不過為了他撿來的小貓咪，他會特地把公事都提早做完，而且很少加班，同事們都以為他有女朋友了，辦公室的女人們個個哀號。  
今天是他撿到小貓咪一個月的日子，文晸赫先去超商買了相對昂貴的貓零食，準備慶祝。

不過當他打開門時，卻看到躺在他床上的Hello Kitty娃娃竟然在貓咪的亂抓下變成一塊一塊，分散在客廳。  
「呀！」文晸赫邊走邊撿起那一塊一塊的玩偶屍體丟到了垃圾桶，然後再一手把貓咪給抓到了眼前「彗星啊，你怎麼可以把玩偶給弄成這樣呢？」  
接著把貓咪的頭轉向他新買的貓屋「你的玩具在那啊」文晸赫表示貓屋裡的Dolly是可以抓爛的，不過彗星可是不領情，喵了一聲掙脫了文晸赫的手，繼續把牠剛剛藏在沙發下的Hello Kitty娃娃屍塊給抓爛。

文晸赫見彗星不理他只好嘆口氣任他鞭屍，走回客廳把零食放下，才發現自己常用的扇子也被踢到桌下，上面果然也被咬破了，心裡覺得有點奇怪，但也想不出所以然，只好把殘渣撿起來丟到垃圾桶去。  
他把貓零食打開裝一些到盤子裡，想要討好一下他的貓咪，雖然他也不知道為什麼但他就這樣心甘情願的成為他彗星的貓奴。  
「彗星啊」帶著零食走回房去，彗星喵嗚了一聲涮的一下就丟下那個殘破的屍塊跑到文晸赫的腳邊對著他的腳踝蹭啊蹭的。

「你這樣把我的娃娃給弄壞，我睡覺要抱什麼啊」文晸赫坐了下來把貓咪放在自己的腹部「又不能抱著你」剛說完這句，彗星就立刻站了起來，兩隻前腳就放在文晸赫的雙肩上。  
文晸赫就順勢抱起貓咪，然後摸了摸貓咪的背「這樣抱你會被我悶死的」彗星只是喵了幾句就跳到了文晸赫的肩上，坐好之後蹭了蹭人類的頭，還用舌頭幫文晸赫梳頭。

咯咯咯笑的文晸赫，不知道彗星是在撒嬌還是在求和，把彗星從肩上抓下來放在地上，對著他說「吶，快吃吧，」對著放在地上的零食說道，彗星卻仍一直看著他不為所動，還用左爪一直拍著他伸出的右手「彗星啊，你該不會玩完Kitty想跟我玩吧？」才說完，喵一聲小口的咬住他的手指，雖然不痛，倒是知道了彗星有點怒怒的在說＂叫你跟我玩是聽不懂貓話逆！＂的感覺，露出大白牙的笑著，抓起碗裡的零食索性直接放在彗星的嘴邊餵他，另一手揉揉他軟軟的白毛。  
吃完後，彗星喵了幾聲，文晸赫知道他的貓咪喜歡被他這樣來回摸著，所以當彗星睡著後，文晸赫把貓咪輕輕的抱起放到了床上。

文晸赫的床是雙人床，他索性就把貓咪放在另一邊而他也順勢躺了下來看著貓咪，文晸赫覺得他的貓咪就很像他的愛侶一樣。  
「彗星吶，你要是變成人不知道會怎樣呢」此時彗星突然睜開眼喵了幾聲。  
  
文晸赫看了覺得有趣，一把抓過彗星讓他跟自己眼睛對著眼睛「說，你是不是跟我想的一樣，還是你想把我變成貓呢？」  
彗星的抓子又伸出來拍拍文晸赫的臉，長一點的指甲刮著文晸赫的下巴，那裡長出一點鬍渣來，文晸赫被摸的癢癢的就抓住他的蹼放在臉上，彗星又喵了一幾聲，眼睛眨呀眨的讓文晸赫覺得可愛極了。  
「知道我為什麼要買零食回來嗎？」文晸赫像個傻子一樣，逕自跟他的小白貓對話起來。  
貓咪歪頭似乎是聽得懂文晸赫的話「今天是我們“在一起”一個月的日子」然後文晸赫親了親貓咪的頭頂「怎麼感覺我怎麼好像在跟你交往一樣，你可是公的呢」文晸赫繼續摸著貓咪「不過，你變成人應該也是個大帥哥吧」

  
彗星舔了舔自己的兩隻前腳，又舔了文晸赫的嘴表示他同意他是個大帥哥，然後給對方一個＂吻＂。  
「好啦，你快睡覺」文晸赫把貓咪放在床上「我去洗澡啦，彗星」摸了摸貓咪的頭，就拿著自己的四角褲去洗澡。  
  
當文晸赫洗完澡出來時，看到的光景是隻小白貓在他深藍上的床被上滾來滾去的樣子，白色的毛被他自己舔的乾淨，在深藍的床單上就像顆在深海裡的珍珠一樣漂亮，不知怎麼地他笑的很滿足，這麼漂亮的貓咪可是我的呢。  
文晸赫的腳步涮涮的走近，貓咪就像聽到的想迎接他認可的主人似的，坐起身來，前爪還往前伸展一下，在文晸赫踫的一下在他床位上往後靠著枕頭坐好時，他先是舔著自己的爪幾下後便跳到他的肚子上，然後一爪一爪的橋位找個最舒服的位子趴下。  
「所以你才把娃娃給弄壞是嗎」文晸赫輕輕摸著彗星的耳朵，然後打開電視，正好看到貓咪的節目，裡面的貓咪雖然都很可愛，但文晸赫覺得他的彗星是最最美的貓咪，雖然是隻公貓。  
  
聽見電視上的貓聲，彗星朝著遙控器伸出一隻前腳，文晸赫見狀笑了出來「這樣你也吃醋？」拿遙控器就轉了別台，彗星也乖乖的趴好原本的位置。  
電視裡是播著的是重播的搞笑節目，一個個藝人演著短劇配合著樂隊和諷刺的台詞誇張的表情逗的台下的觀眾一陣一陣的大笑，文晸赫卻配合著那個笑聲的頻率，漸漸覺得頭腦昏沉眼皮變重，彗星在他肚子上平穩的呼吸讓他覺得舒服，不知不覺就睡著了，他難得的睡的很沉。  
應該說自從彗星出現後他就像治好了長期的失眠一樣每晚都睡的很熟，他原本就是敏感的人，何況他升職後責任壓力變大，黑眼圈就這樣在他眼下漸漸變大，而這晚跟過去的29天一樣，他一覺到天亮。

今天是假日，文晸赫一早就被彗星舔醒，每次彗星都只舔他的嘴，貓舌上的倒勾都刺的他不自覺醒來。  
「彗星早安」親了貓咪的頭「今天帶你去公園玩」文晸赫坐起來，又打開電視，裡面播放的是Dolly。  
  
「喵」彗星大聲了喵一聲，文晸赫下床走到牆邊把娃娃給拿進來丟到彗星眼前，不過貓咪是一點反應都沒有，只是看著文晸赫。  
揉著眼睛看著盯著自己的大眼心想，這傢伙果然是在吃醋。

伸了懶腰，先把貓咪的食物拿出來放進盤子裡，洗漱完出來盤子才空了一半，文晸赫換好衣服後又發現彗星又站在那裡盯著自己看。  
彗星跟在文晸赫的腳邊走到客廳去，鑽進他拿出來的籠子，喵嗚了幾聲像是在催促他一樣，文晸赫只拿了錢包和鑰匙就聽話的出門了。  
  
「你現在是吃定我了是嗎」在電梯裡，文晸赫抬起籠子往裡面看了一眼，發現彗星還在看著他，然後爪子突然抬起來，可能是想要摸摸文晸赫的臉。  
還好公園離家近，文晸赫走出社區走幾步路就到了。

公園裡有個小山丘，文晸赫坐在小山丘下，把貓籠打開。  
彗星咻的一下就跑出來跳到小丘上，站在上面轉著圈然後回頭看著文晸赫，被他的寵物盯著的感覺實在有點奇妙，他不自覺的走到小丘上，手伸出來逗著彗星玩，貓咪的小舌吐出舔舔文晸赫的手，又跳到腳下讓文晸赫蹲下一人一貓就這樣玩起彗星的尾巴來。  
「你今天該洗澡了彗星」文晸赫不知道為什麼很愛給彗星洗澡，或許是因為很白淨的毛，不自覺會讓人想要讓人維持白淨。  
彗星聽到洗澡兩個字，馬上張口咬了文晸赫的手掌，而且還抓了抓文晸赫的前臂。  
「那你晚上睡你自己的窩裡就不用洗澡」摸摸貓咪的頭，文晸赫雙手把彗星的兩隻前腳“牽”了起來「不洗澡就是壞貓咪」

雙腳站起來又不是太穩，兩腳就這樣一前一後的像是踏著步一樣，尾巴還蹺的高高的，文晸赫拉起來像是自己在帶著他跳舞一樣，自己卻因為這樣的想像而笑了起來。  
沒想到彗星一把抽掉自己的前爪，然後一躍跳到文晸赫的手臂上，就像吊單桿一樣掛著，文晸赫一把拖住他的屁股又說「說啊，真不洗澡嗎，不洗澡今天不許上床睡覺啊壞貓咪」，然後聽到小聲的喵嗚一聲，彗星的爪子像突然長出來一樣，抓得自己有點兒疼，於是用另一隻手抓住彗星的腋下舉在自己面前。

「你看看你這麼髒」文晸赫輕輕抖動貓咪「我一定要幫你洗澡」彗星為了表示不滿開始掙扎，但文晸赫把牠抱到胸前緊緊抱住後躺在草坪上，然後又開始摸順彗星「中午想吃什麼特別的東西嗎，彗星」聽到要吃東西彗星又喵喵了幾聲「要是你是人就好了，我們可以一起上餐館吃飯」說完這句，文晸赫有點被自己嚇到。  
「喵。。。。」彗星長長的一聲，好像在贊同自己一樣，文晸赫覺得自己瘋了，單身這麼久不找個女朋友陪反而找個貓陪就算了，竟然還妄想這只貓變成人，而且還是個公貓，雖然他聽著彗星的聲音，竟然覺得他在贊同他。

感覺到貓咪又不安份的在自己胸前動了動，可能在調整姿勢還是在抗議呢？  
文晸赫往下看了一眼，靈動的眼珠轉啊轉的，他變成趴在自己身上面向自己嘴裡還小小的一張一闔，文晸赫真的希望他聽得懂彗星在講什麼呢，可惜自己的專業不是學貓語。  
  
越接近中午氣溫開始升高，文晸赫立刻坐起身想把彗星放進籠子裡，結果貓爪子卻勾著衣服「待在籠子裡不好嗎，我抱著你不熱？」彗星沒有理他，文晸赫只能一手抱著貓咪一手拿著籠子，他想以後還是別帶籠子出門好了。  
到家之後，文晸赫把貓糧裝滿在彗星的碗裡「快吃午餐」接著轉身走進廚房煮自己的午餐。  
  
文晸赫最近的週末常常都是這樣過的，早上爬起來隨便吃點東西就帶彗星出門走走，彗星總是懶洋洋的在公園晃了幾圈就躺在草地上跟文晸赫一起曬太陽，怕熱的他們在中午之前就會回家吃點午餐，偶爾睡個午覺，然後會在冷氣房裡作點健身，那是文晸赫的興趣，然後彗星就坐在那裡看他或躲在貓塔上跳上跳下的玩耍，晚上文晸赫會替他洗澡然後抱在懷裡看電視。  
不愛跟不熟的人出門的文晸赫因此很少社交活動，而現在他覺得多了這隻彗星貓，讓他更不想出門了。  
  
兩天假日過了，星期一文晸赫一早把彗星留在床上就去上班了，下班的時候他又繞去了超商買了牛奶。  
打開家門「彗星吶，我回來了」文晸赫在玄關喊著，只是貓咪沒有過來他腳邊，覺得奇怪的他，走到客廳打開燈，一開燈就看到沙發邊有一個 **很大條的白色貓尾巴** 。  
  
「彗星？」文晸赫走過去沙發前嚇了一跳，他的彗星變成了一個人，頭上還是貓耳，身後還是有尾巴，身上穿著文晸赫平常穿的短袖，整個人縮在沙發上睡覺。  
為什麼他會知道是彗星，因為他頭髮留著跟白貓時一樣的純白毛色，夕限透過落地窗照在沙發上的彗星身上，髮絲都要變成銀色的樣子。

文晸赫緩著自己驚訝的心臟讓它別跳那麼快，悄悄的走進到沙發邊上去，輕手輕腳的把身上的公事包和牛奶小聲的放到茶几上，蹲下來觸碰一下這個男人的臉就馬上縮了回來，靠，沒在作夢啊是真的，在摸摸頭上的髮絲，順毛的好摸極了，他不害怕，事後他跟他的死黨講，他覺得興奮極了，難道上帝知道他很＂寂寞＂嗎？！  
觀察幾分鐘過後，文晸赫才想到牛奶要給彗星，他慣性的去拿了貓咪碗，一起拿牛奶到廚房去加熱倒進碗裡。

當文晸赫在廚房時，彗星醒來了，然後走到廚房門口看著他的主人「我不能用杯子喝嗎？」突然的聲音讓文晸赫嚇了一跳，轉頭看就看到彗星靠著門框，整雙腿直接展現在文晸赫眼前。  
文晸赫的衣服剛好蓋住彗星的屁股，就露出他修長的雙腿來，打著哈欠一臉剛睡醒的疲憊感，見文晸赫呆住的臉，便走過去伸手拿了透明的玻璃杯把牛奶倒進裡面一口喝下「呼～剛渴死我了」  
「你.....真的是我的彗星？」文晸赫看著張開眼的彗星明明變成人了但還是跟他的彗星一模一樣，不對，我在想什麼？文晸赫搖搖頭。

「對，我是你的彗星懷疑啊」彗星不知道是不是站累了，往冰涼的地板上坐下，頭抬起來看他的同居人murmur著，希望我變的也是你，懷疑的也是你，人類怎麼這麼麻煩啊，然後尾巴像以前一樣拍打著地板，偶爾還不爽的勾住文晸赫的腳踝，示以要他蹲下，自己頭痠。  
「可是，你怎麼會變成人？」文晸赫把杯子跟牛奶包裝盒洗乾淨後，一起跟彗星坐在地板上，然後才發現他的彗星連見內褲都沒穿，害他有點尷尬，只能眼神飄移著。  
「我是貓人，而你是我自己選的主人」彗星在這個社區待了一個月，幾乎把每一間都觀察了，才發現有一個又高又帥的男人是單身，而且一臉就是很愛寵物，隔天他就立刻蹲在文晸赫的家門，等著文晸赫＂上鉤＂。  
  
「所以你之前有過主人？」文晸赫突然有點不爽，他竟然不是這個漂亮貓咪的唯一主人。  
「有啊，但都沒達到我期望就fire掉了，你是第一個見到我人形的人」彗星微微的一笑，覺得他這個人在意的竟然是這個而不是他的人形，覺得太有趣了。  
「也就是說，我通過審核所以你才會變成人跟我見面吧」文晸赫自顧自的自信感暴棚，他挺想現在馬上摸摸他的頭抱在懷裡，說，你啊，我這麼好的主人你竟然沒馬上找我？！然後玩弄他的肚子，只好笑的開心的在腦子裡作模擬動畫。  
「算是吧」彗星微微的噘起嘴想著，是你許願的表情太真誠了我才願意變的，又想起文晸赫的眼神，彗星現在還是心臟蹦蹦的亂跳。

「那...你對我有什麼不滿的嗎？」文晸赫又想到對方坐在冰涼的地板上，拉起對方的手走到客廳一起坐在沙發上。  
「很多欸，怎麼辦？」彗星坐在沙發上，但很習慣的就躺在對方的腿上，從下面看著文晸赫有點驚訝的表情。

「好吧，那你慢慢說」這時候文晸赫正在思考著他哪裡做的不好，手摸著彗星的頭，髮絲跟彗星是貓時一樣很軟很柔。  
變成人身的彗星伸長的手臂已經能勾到文晸赫的頭，他趴在文晸赫腿上頭靠在文晸赫的腹肌上手伸長摸到他的臉上，按住他的嘴巴悶哼的就說「首先是你晚上睡覺會磨牙，害我白天還要補眠，」文晸赫任他玩自己的嘴巴「藍後呢？」口齒不清的說「然後是你不要老拿貓食餵我，那些東西很難吃」彗星發覺他很喜歡這個位子，因為一抬頭就可以看到文晸赫的臉，很好看又很喜歡自己的那張臉。  
  
「你是貓，我當然給你貓食」文晸赫無辜又小聲的說。  
彗星捏住對方的下巴「那你今天開始要給我吃好吃的」接著捏了文晸赫的臉「還有，你一直讓我洗澡，我的毛會壞掉」彗星放開了捏對方的手，改拉起自己的頭髮，要文晸赫看清楚。  
不過文晸赫怎麼看都覺得彗星的＂毛＂都很白很軟，而且還很香；突然文晸赫想當到彗星變成人，他就不能把臉埋在彗星的毛裡了，覺得有點可惜。  
  
＂咕嚕＂一聲從彗星的肚子裡跑出來，文晸赫的肚子也跟著叫一聲才想起來折騰了一下兩人晚餐都沒吃，起身走到廚房去翻翻冰箱，只找到昨晚剩的飯菜，就拿出來倒在鍋裡拌一拌，然後拿出豆芽煮一晚清湯，兩人的晚餐就這樣解決了。  
文晸赫邊洗碗邊坐在流理台上的彗星說道「貓人跟貓的習性有差吧，你喜歡當貓還是人？」，彗星踢著腿，也不回答他的話，「那你喜歡睡床還是地上」下一秒文晸赫屁股就得到一腳，他看著彗星咯咯的笑著。  
  
彗星看他笑的開心，自己也笑了出來，跳下來冷不防的從背後抱住文晸赫，頭頂住文晸赫的背磨蹭著像以前一樣靠著他撒嬌。  
「彗星……？」文晸赫可沒想到會被這樣抱住，因為一直都是他抱著彗星，而現在彗星抱著他還跟他撒嬌，文晸赫有點把持不住。  
「其實，有幾次我趁你熟睡的時候有偷偷變成人抱你，」彗星把下巴抵在文晸赫的肩上「只是你一直抱著娃娃真的很討厭，」接著又蹭了蹭「所以我就把娃娃給咬爛」彗星愉悅的說著。  
文晸赫覺得彗星實在可愛無比，於是把彗星拉進自己懷裡，他們的下巴互相靠著對方的肩，文晸赫慶幸自己手長可以把碗洗好，而彗星直接懷抱住他的主人，舒服的享受對方的體溫。  
  
水龍頭關上，文晸赫把彗星抱著讓他踩在他的腳背上，兩個人小步小步的走回房裡去，倆人因為這樣有趣的走路方式邊走邊笑邊玩，文晸赫一到房裡就把他抱下來，他因為這樣而滿身大汗，拿了浴巾就往浴室裡走，聽到裡面水流的聲音，彗星先是在門外探頭，然後又不甘寂寞的打開門跑進去，說實在話文晸赫還沒適應好他的彗星貓是貓人的事實，又被嚇了一大跳，應該要教一教這傢伙作＂人＂不能這樣亂闖，家裡他沒關係，出門在外他可不想，出門？好像不錯。  
但文晸赫還是回到了現實「彗星，怎麼了？」文晸赫立刻把毛巾遮住自己的下半身，而彗星動了動貓耳「我也要一起洗」說著直接走到文晸赫面前就要把身上唯一的衣服給脫掉，某人見狀立刻把彗星的衣服給拉了下來「你現在是人啊彗星」  
  
文晸赫真的沒自信可以忍住不撲倒他的貓咪，他不斷的提醒自己對方是公的，可是文晸赫還是一直被彗星給吸引，難道他真的禁慾太久了？  
「那又怎樣，你是我的主人啊」彗星先把衣服給脫了，然後垂下自己的耳朵，尾巴也跟著垂下來，悲傷的看著文晸赫。  
  
無奈的笑了一下，文晸赫用浴巾圍著下半身就出了浴缸，讓彗星坐在裡面，他蹲在浴缸外面先低頭用蓮蓬頭把頭上的泡沫隨便沖了一下就用花灑對著彗星的身體沖。  
彗星的身體也很白晳，但不是像毛髮那樣的銀白，而是透著粉嫩的膚色，把彗星的身體打濕後，擠一點沐浴乳用成泡包抹在彗星身上，變成貓身的彗星不像貓形時那麼討厭洗澡，其實也不是討厭，他只是不喜歡那麼大的水從他頭上倒下去的感覺，好像世界末日一樣，當他變成人形時，乖乖的坐在浴缸裡，玩著泡泡  
  
當文晸赫要洗貓尾巴時，彗星立刻把尾巴卷了起來「我自己洗就好」然後自己大概洗了一下，文晸赫本來想開口問原因，但看著彗星洗尾巴的樣子好可愛，就沒去多問。  
「好了，」彗星站了起來「換你洗」手一伸就把文晸赫身上的浴巾給搶了過來，圍住自己，接著走出浴缸，又坐在地板上搖著尾巴等他的主人洗好澡。  
文晸赫只好背對著彗星把自己洗乾淨，他沒想到彗星竟然在看他洗澡，而且看的還如此認真。

兩人洗好之後，文晸赫打算要睡覺了，他今天上班累之外，還被他的貓咪嚇到，平常文晸赫只穿著一條內褲睡覺，但今天多了一個“人”，他就乖乖的多穿一件短袖，但彗星畢竟是貓咪，他除了把自己身上的衣服脫掉，也半推半就的要文晸赫身上的衣服給脫個精光，整個縮進被子裡，等文晸赫脫好衣服過來抱他。  
彗星的體溫就像還是貓形一樣的溫熱，他喜歡貼在不穿衣服的文晸赫身上，就像兩隻貓一樣，他覺得隔著一層布他感覺不到文晸赫真正的溫度和心跳，他不喜歡；文晸赫輕輕的抱著彗星，但彗星太主動讓他先是僵硬一下，閉上眼感覺到他往自己懷裡蹭，心裡催眠著那是他可愛的彗星小貓。  
文晸赫的雙手被拉過去放在彗星光溜溜的身體上放好，聞著他肩脥的香氣，彗星呼吸吐出的空氣吹在他胸膛上，雖然催眠有點沒有效果。  
  
但冷氣涼風下被窩裡暖暖的擁抱，心裡的緊張感漸漸被彗星的呼吸聲蓋過，雖然比平常晚了點，但這一夜睡的很舒服。


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
當他再度睜開眼的時候已經是早晨，彗星像往常一樣，小舌頭舔著他的下巴，雙眼睜的很大，喵嗚的說自己餓了，他才驚覺這一切都不是夢，他可愛的小白貓變成一個人真真實實的在眼前，而似乎這樣的他不會讓他感到害怕，而更可怕的是他預見自己未來會對他更愛不釋手。  
「主人」彗星喊了一聲又躺回文晸赫的胸前，而某人看著對方的頭頂還有那雙貓耳，覺得心癢癢的。  
一個翻身，文晸赫把他的彗星給困在他身下，接著仔細的看著彗星的臉龐「你還可以變回去貓樣？」他問，然後沒忍住輕親了對方的唇。  
  
彗星動了動耳朵「可以，但太頻繁的變會造成器官傷害」接著也學文晸赫親他一樣，彗星也輕親了對方的唇。  
「那你爸媽也是可以變？」文晸赫摸了摸對方的耳還有頭髮，每每都讓他愛不釋手。  
「我爸爸是貓人會變，媽媽是貓不會，我有個弟弟沒有遺傳到貓人的基因不會變，但我可以，只是我上次變是十年前了吧」彗星頭靠向文晸赫的胸口蹭了蹭，柔軟的頭髮惹的文晸赫輕顫一下，雖然還是那樣柔軟，卻有一絲異樣的情緒浮現，而且越來越濃，文晸赫又低頭輕吻他的鼻子，他今天又新發現，他的貓咪的聲音也很好聽，尤其實剛起床帶點沙沙的嗓音。

「所以你真的是為了我才變的吧，這麼喜歡我？」  
哼哧一聲，彗星一臉不屑的把臉轉過去，文晸赫卻看到他臉頰泛紅起來，可愛的讓人想再捏一把「喂，你不用上班嗎？」彗星用手拍掉文晸赫作壞的手問道。  
「唉西！真想把你帶去」，彗星咯咯的笑了出來，表示你給我認命。  
  
立刻起床梳洗準備上班「吃的都在冰箱裡，你應該知道」文晸赫站在鏡子前打領帶，文晸赫從鏡子裡看著彗星坐在床上身上穿著硬被他套上的短袖「我不能出去嗎？」彗星其實很久沒有用人身走在路上，他想自己一個人到處晃，用人的視野來看看。  
文晸赫猶豫了一下，從衣櫃裡拿出了自己平常外出在穿的衣服與褲子，「你跟我差不多高，試試看。」

為了可以藏起耳朵，文晸赫拿出的是帽T，穿在身上有點大他穿在身上卻顯得有點鬆，套上短褲也是略大，但把尾把收住又顯得剛剛好，他讓彗星把尾巴收好放在大腿邊，免得讓別人看得誤會，雖然他真的是公的。  
明明他們倆差不多高，但穿上文晸赫的衣服後硬是覺得小了半號。  
「你呀，不要亂晃，如果回不了家就打電話給我，等會我去幫你買支手機，最重要的是，不能玩到不回家！」文晸赫替他的貓咪整理好衣服，把家裡的備份鑰匙拿出來交給彗星，跟他說著怎麼開，彗星雖然露出一臉的不耐煩卻乖乖的聽著。  
手裡拿著公事包，不知怎麼的，不想要彗星離開自己的視現，變成人形的彗星，反而感覺隨時會消失在自己眼前。  
  
彗星在心裡偷偷的笑了「我只有你一個主人啦」然後拿起文晸赫的公事包走到玄關很自動的穿了對方的夾腳拖鞋。  
文晸赫有一瞬間以為他的貓咪是他的情人，尤其聽到那句話讓他心跳加速，伸手把彗星抓到自己的懷裡，吻上對方的唇。彗星嚇了一跳，但沒有掙脫，兩人的唇直到文晸赫手機響了才分開。  
「快去上班，主人」彗星沒有看著文晸赫，因為他覺得有點害羞。

兩個人走到外頭，彗星迫不及待的拉著文晸赫跑，文晸赫一邊接著電話告訴公司的秘書說會晚一個小時上班，一邊看著彗星的背影，剛才那個吻跟以往他輕吻貓咪的感覺不一樣，他確信，他暫時不想嚇壞他的小貓，他現在只想好好的竉壞他，讓他哪裡也不想去。  
街口剛好就是通訊行，文晸赫買了一只新手機刷了一個新門號，把自己的號碼輸進去，告訴彗星這個0的按鍵是屬於你的主人我的，然後帶他去公司的樓下後變放他出去玩，正當他手伸出來想再抱他一下時，彗星就像從前一樣，走近他身邊爪子伸出來拍拍他的手然後握住，低頭吐出小舌舔舔他的手然後蹭蹭胸口，文晸赫還來不及反應時，小舌舔舔他的下巴後，他的彗星一溜煙的就跑不見了，留下他的主人呆愣在原地。  
  
文晸赫有好一陣子不能恢復，他知道他的貓咪不是故意的，但剛剛好多人在看著他們倆，還有他們公司幾個遲到的員工也都看到了，那天公司裡最大的新聞就是文經理有＂女朋友＂了，因為那些人都看見了彗星的＂美＂貌。  
「煩死了」文晸赫被一整天的轟炸終於撐到下班，他走出公司，就看見彗星站在門口前看他。  
「主人」彗星叫了一聲，文晸赫立刻走到對方前面把嘴封住「你怎麼在這裡？」  
  
「因為我忘記怎麼走回家了」彗星把文晸赫的手撥開，摸摸肚子表示餓「主人我們快去吃飯好嗎，我好餓」，文晸赫雖然開心他一下班馬上就看見他的小貓，但他實在是不太習慣成為大家的視線，實在是因為他的彗星太吸引人注意了，但其實，吸引人注意的是他們倆個人站在一起的樣子，每個人都以為他們是熱戀中的情侶，他現在還不知道隔天上班後馬上就會遭受到另一波的襲擊，但或許他該慶幸的是那些擾人的示好漸漸會消失無踪。  
牽過彗星的手，兩人往回家的路上一前一後的走著「彗星啊，以後在家裡你可以隨便叫我，但在外面叫我Eric好嗎？」，「主人你不喜歡我這麼叫你嗎？」聲音越變越小帶點生氣又委屈，他心想， **你明明就是我的主人** 。  
  
文晸赫牽緊彗星的手「叫Eric比較像人，不然被發現你不是人怎麼辦？」彗星歪頭看著文晸赫然後點點頭表示。  
「彗星想吃什麼？」文晸赫想著要帶彗星去吃好吃的，但卻不知道要吃什麼。  
「主...Eric我想吃魚」彗星也握緊文晸赫的手，頭靠著對方的肩蹭了蹭。

走回家的路上沒幾間有海鮮的餐廳，所以文晸赫決定自己下廚，他帶著彗星走進了超市，然後文晸赫很認真的在選擇要用什麼魚煮給彗星吃。  
原本想做辣魚湯，想想不知道能吃辣不，想做蒸魚，又覺得彗星貓舌但那東西涼了不好吃，走到生鮮的櫃子上看到櫃上的人正切著生魚片，不如買這個吧他心想，回家就能馬上吃了，頂多再多帶一點別的熟食飯菜。  
彗星盯著滿櫃的鮮魚口水都快流出來了，要不是文晸赫拿好東西硬是拖著他走，又拿了幾個烤雞才把彗星給說服回家。彗星說，原來這裡比公園還好玩啊，文晸赫臉上頓時出現三條線。  


買完東西後，彗星蹦蹦跳跳的跟著文晸赫走回社區裡。

「你看起來心情很好」他們走進電梯裡，文晸赫很順手的把彗星摟進懷裡「因為主人對我很好啊」彗星又在文晸赫的懷裡蹭了蹭，帽子就這樣掉了下來，貓耳毛茸茸的在文晸赫眼前，好可愛，順勢親了彗星的額頭。  
「主人也很喜歡你」文晸赫不自覺道出這句話，在心裡想了一下，他這是告白嗎？應該不是吧，只是寵物跟主人之間的感情而已，文晸赫這樣催眠著自己。  
  
彗星對主人的喜歡開心極了，不斷的往他懷裡蹭，小舌又伸出來舔舔他主人的下巴和嘴唇，那是他喜歡的表現。  
他自從離開父母獨自出來生活後一直都找不到合自己心意的家，挑上這個男人首先長的很好看，被他帶出去很神氣，後來是他竉自己還懂自己表達的方式，現在是喜歡他想要滿足他讓他更喜歡自己，雖然他不知道自己是不是因為變成人形才有這種感覺，還是他是因為這種感覺才變成人形。  
他父母跟他說，貓人最後只能選擇一種形式活下去。  
  
十年前他選擇了變回去貓，十年後他卻為了文晸赫又變成人。  


電梯到了，彗星還蹭著文晸赫，他只好抱緊彗星走到家門口「到家了彗星」文晸赫要從公事包裡拿鑰匙，彗星搶先一步把公事包給搶過去「我來開門」拿出鑰匙，彗星立刻就把門打開了「怎樣？」轉頭跟他的主人對視，文晸赫的心跳漏了一拍「果然是我的彗星」牽住彗星的手，文晸赫拉著他的貓咪進到屋子裡，門一關上，就在玄關直接吻上了彗星，這是第二次文晸赫沒忍住。

彗星覺得文晸赫的嘴裡有個苦味，他舌頭伸出來想嘗看看，文晸赫卻趁虛而入的捲起他的舌頭交戰著，彗星覺得有趣，  
  
他很喜歡文晸赫身上的味道所以常常蹭他，現在他甚至能知道他嘴裡的味道，那散發出來的味道讓他興奮，難道人類也有發情期？  
彗星開始回吻，或者是說回啃回咬，這讓文晸赫有點把持不住，畢竟他還是個男人，找回理智他停下來，認真的看著彗星的眼睛說：「我的彗星，這個只有我這個主人才能這樣對你做哦，而且，你一定餓了吧，我們先吃飯吧」彗星呆呆的看向他的主人，點點頭，「那等一下吃完我還可以再吃你嗎？」他覺得主人嘴裡的味道也很好，但是吃不飽，文晸赫又扶額。  
  
「你愛怎樣就怎樣吧」文晸赫走進廚房打算開始料理，其實他是很想看著彗星就這樣撲進自己的懷裡，然後他可以做這個那個，不過他的理智告訴自己，要保護好他的小貓咪才行，可是他的小貓咪卻不是這樣想。  
「主人」彗星趁文晸赫去廚房，馬上把衣服脫的只剩一件短袖還有一件文晸赫的內褲。

站在廚房門口，彗星看著文晸赫心裡覺得他的主人好帥，搖搖尾巴表示他現在很興奮。  
「彗星可以抱著主人嗎？」不等文晸赫開口，彗星後背抱了他的主人，也是蹭啊蹭的表示他多愛這個主人。  
  
文晸赫任他的貓咪抱著自己撒驕，他把生魚片打開放在盤子上，烤雞拆開，然後從冰箱裡拿出一罐啤酒和一盒牛奶，他把彗星的手拆然後讓他乖乖的坐在椅子上，原本彗星是用蹲坐的方式，他讓他腳伸出來在椅子上坐好，雖然背仍舊像貓一樣駝著，反正，應該也還好。  
見他不會用筷子，生氣的把筷子丟開用手開吃，小舌還舔舔偶爾烤雞滴下的湯汁，喝著啤酒看著他的小貓，漂亮的毛髮、美麗的臉蛋、天真傲驕的樣子，他越發覺得有點左右為難，他不想他太人類化，又捨不得不帶他出去，他想炫耀他有個全世界最漂亮的竉物。  
  
「彗星，有吃飽嗎？」文晸赫把東西給放回洗水槽，接著彗星也幫忙把碗盤給收進，然後又自動鑽進文晸赫的懷裡。  
「怎麼了？」本來想先洗碗，但他現在抱著他的貓咪到沙發上坐，彗星直接坐在文晸赫的大腿上，他們面對面著，彗星又舔了舔文晸赫的唇。  
  
現在文晸赫嘴裡有麥的香味還有一個彗星不太知道的味道，他只記得文晸赫剛說的話，於是他想品嘗他嘴裡的味道，「主人剛不是說隨便我的嗎？我現在在吃零食啊」彗星邊舔邊吸吮，不知怎麼的他覺得頭有點越來越暈的感覺，輕飄飄的很舒服。  
一開始本來只是放任，但彗星軟軟的小舌還有他舌片上刺刺的乳突一直掃過他口腔內壁，惹得文晸赫忍不住又失去理性「那我也想吃彗星的」一口一口的兩人互相啃咬吸吮，雙手忍不住握住彗星的頭，讓他的舌頭能更深入。  
  
文晸赫越是吻越是停不下來，彗星也因為啤酒的關係開始迷茫，原來貓也是會喝醉的啊，彗星想著。  
他們緊抱著對方，他們的身體很熱，此時，文晸赫發現他的貓咪有了生理反應才結束這個吻「彗星，」文晸赫看著殷紅臉龐的彗星「還好嗎？」  
彗星搖搖頭，他已經很久沒這樣，除了發情期。  
  
蹭著文晸赫的胸膛，彗星覺得他身上的味道好聞極了，不知怎麼的能讓自己感到興奮，他父親曾告訴他，貓人的發情期跟普通的貓不一樣，不會隨時發生而且只會對自己感興趣的對象發情，也就是自己選擇伴侶，他不自覺得擐住主人的腰，原來他選擇的就是這個人，這個不自覺的對他好寵溺自己的主人，抬起頭矇矓的看著眼前面貌姣好的男人，是他引出了自己體內發情的費洛蒙，他把他的主人圈的更緊，開始舔吻起主人的頸間，那裡主人散發出誘人的費洛蒙。

那對貓耳在他眼前晃了晃，文晸赫抬手摸了摸對方的頭，他內心一直在掙扎到底該不該就這麼做下去，還是停下來，還有做下去該做多少，只是彗星並沒有想這麼多，用他的手解開了文晸赫的扣子，繼續舔吮著他的主人。  
他討厭他的主人有布料間隔他們，他敏銳的感覺到文晸赫的遲疑，他不懂為什麼，彼此喜歡的互相索求本來就是動物的天性，縱使他是貓人也一樣。彗星的尾巴翹了起來，搖搖晃晃的還不時撫摸文晸赫的大腿，他想吸引文晸赫的注意，告訴他他現在很開心很舒服，舌頭舔到文晸赫的胸口，特別粗糙的感覺一下下的燃燒文晸赫最後的理智。  
  
最後文晸赫的理智線還是斷了，他立刻抱著彗星走進房間，直接倒向床，把他的貓咪愛人壓在了身下「發情期到了？」文晸赫再次確認對方的狀態，溫柔的輕吻對方臉頰。  
把尾巴纏上了文晸赫的大腿，彗星沒有回答而是忙著把文晸赫的衣服給脫掉，因為他最喜歡主人的溫度還有味道。  
「你的發情期才到了咧」彗星害羞的咬住文晸赫的手臂，這讓文晸赫更加的興奮。  
看著紅著耳朵的彗星，文晸赫有點心急，他沒有跟男人作愛的經驗，他不知道該怎麼做他的小貓才不會受傷，他只是本能的親吻他的小貓，被尾巴纏上的大腿處被劃過，敏感的他感覺到自己下身又硬了一點，他伸手輕撫彗星的身體，細滑而溫熱，滑進彗星的內褲裡幫他脫掉，將兩個硬挺的陰莖碰觸磨擦，惹得彗星一陣呻吟。  
  
「舒服嗎？」文晸赫套弄著兩人的陰莖，低下頭啃咬彗星的頸子。  
嘴不自己張開喘氣，彗星不知道兩個男人也可以這樣，以前在貓形的時候幫過其他母貓度過發情期，自己從來只是做完就走，現在的快感整個淹沒了他，雙手緊緊抱住文晸赫，在他的主人身下扭著腰。文晸赫輕吮眼前的肌膚，在那上面沾上自己的液體。  
嚶嗚的輕吟聲，和身下小貓的顫抖，還有互相觸碰的快感很快就讓文晸赫受不了，他低吼一聲就噴發出來，靠在彗星的身上整個人都呆住了，以前就算是第一次跟女人做愛都沒這麼快射，彗星卻讓他這麼快就忍受不住，看到兩人的精液體液互相交溶，兩個人的味道混合散發在隱密的室內，彗星忍不住滿足的喵嗚起來，軟軟的身體蹭蹭文晸赫，然後躺在床上滾著。  
  
文晸赫看著彗星滿足的模樣笑了出來，明明自己還想要再多一點，但他不想嚇到他，他伸出手看著彗星，兩人四眼交接，彗星也伸出手讓文晸赫握著，他帶著彗星到浴室裡兩人清洗一番，文晸赫已經不像前一天那樣窘迫，讓溫水清理兩個人的身體，帶著香味和兩個人的味道，彗星開心的鑽進那個懷抱。  
洗好澡後他們躺回了床上「主人，」彗星抬頭看文晸赫「還有下次嗎？」又環抱住了對方的腰，舔舔文晸赫的嘴唇。  
一下子還沒反應過來彗星所說的“下次”是什麼，直到彗星又要吻上他的時候才意會到「你想要就做吧」用力親了對方的嘴，也把彗星抱緊。  
彗星眨了眨眼，之前他不知道那感覺，現在他知道了，他會開始跟他的主人好好的“索取”。  
  
那天之後跟文晸赫預期的不一樣，彗星並不太常出去，他有時候會出門逛逛，但通常是待在家裡，他需要的睡眠很多，總是早上瞇著眼送主人出門，然後會回頭睡覺，餓了就爬起來吃東西，然後在家裡東摸西摸看電視然後學寫字，他雖然會看但不會寫，所以現在仍然寫的歪七扭八的。  
他會學電視上的人怎麼生活，甚至學他們唱起歌，他喜歡唱歌因為主人聽到自己唱歌後會開心的看著自己然後笑著。  
  
主人給了他一支手機後，他甚至還會玩玩遊戲，但手機最常用的功能是在他出門後他能打給他的主人。  
晚上他會向主人索取親吻然後互相觸碰，他有時還想要更多，不過主人似乎在顧忌什麼，他有點難過。  
  


「主人」今天文晸赫又只是輕輕的帶過就抱著彗星閉上眼準備要睡覺，彗星喊了聲後又多蹭了幾下想要引起文晸赫的注意。  
「嗯？」文晸赫真心很佩服自己的定力，因為他的彗星已經這樣磨蹭他好幾天，文晸赫只能默默的翻身讓彗星從後面抱住著他直到早上，但讓文晸赫很困擾的是：  
早上起來他的彗星又在他的懷抱裡。  
  
這天早上他又晨勃了，原本輕鬆容易解決的事在他遇到彗星後變得困難，他甚至覺得自己很變態，每天早上都在廁所裡想著彗星解決，偏偏他的小貓又愛在一旁看著，每次都得趁他還沒睡醒時衝速戰速決。  
面對這麼可愛的人說他不想做點什麼根本是污辱他，他很想很想要好好疼愛彗星，但他更害怕傷害他，所以他在學會做什麼事之前他是不會動的。

太陽西下，想起他的小貓早上睡眼惺忪的樣子，文晸赫帶著一絲微笑，等鐘一打關掉電腦拿著手機就哼著歌下班，今天可是愉快的週末呢，他對著加班的同事們這樣講著，然而大家只覺得這個人在放閃。  
文晸赫又到了超商買了一條魚要給他的彗星吃，打開門他就看到他的彗星走到他的腳邊，對，因為他的彗星變回貓形了。

立刻放下東西，文晸赫抱起他的貓咪「怎麼變回來了？」然後親了彗星的頭頂。  
當然彗星不會說人話了，掙扎幾下就跳回地上走進自己的貓屋裡。  
文晸赫覺得奇怪，彗星怎麼不理他了「彗星吶，今天我有買魚回來」文晸赫看到彗星的耳朵動了一下，卻沒有沒有回頭看他，讓文晸赫有點失落。

露出屋外的尾巴啪嗒啪嗒的拍打著地板，他想把彗星抱出來結果手被咬了一口，心裡惴惴不安的，走到廚房去拿出都快生灰的貓零食，蹲在地板上等彗星回頭，他記得彗星跟他提過的他不能變太多次會傷器官，難道他後悔想變回去了嗎？  
大概蹲了半個小時他腳都麻了的時候，貓咪終於回頭看了他一眼，見他垂頭喪氣的連領帶都歪了才慢慢轉過身來，爪子伸出來抓了文晸赫的手臂一下，尖銳的叫喚他的主人讓他看著他。

「消氣了？」文晸赫坐到了地板上把彗星抱了過來，抱得很緊。  
彗星又再喵了幾聲，接著文晸赫把彗星抬到了眼前「你什麼時候要再回人？」親了貓咪的嘴，彗星也伸出舌頭舔了舔，然後咬了文晸赫的鼻頭。  
文晸赫吃痛的叫了一聲，然後彗星就立刻方開了嘴，這時文晸赫站了起來，抱著彗星走到廚房「你看你的魚，你不變回來怎麼吃？」文晸赫把彗星放在地上開始整理魚，而幾分鐘他的身後一直沒有動靜，直到文晸赫把魚放進了鍋裡，他才接收到彗星從後面抱他的觸感。

手的力量有點緊，感覺到彗星似乎從生氣到消氣現在又變成緊張，他把火關小一點轉過頭「以後生氣不要變回去了好不好？你這樣我會害怕會心疼的，好好跟我說，拜託你？」，彗星身上什麼都來不及穿，赤裸裸的站在他眼前，彗星微微點頭，尾巴垂著左右晃著，嘴角也嘟了起來似乎在慶幸自己的成功。  
「那，告訴我我做錯什麼了？」文晸赫摸摸他柔軟的頭髮、微微抖動的耳朵和微笑的雙眼。  
彗星沒有說話，頭低著不看文晸赫，但文晸赫就緊張了，立刻轉身把火關掉蓋上鍋蓋，把彗星攬進懷裡，然後親親對方的唇說著抱歉。  
感覺到對方的歉意，彗星立刻抱緊對方的頸子，吻上文晸赫的唇。

到了彗星吻他的那刻，文晸赫才發現是他沒有滿足他的貓咪愛人。


	3. Chapter 3

  
他們繼續吻著，吻回到了客廳，兩人倒在沙發上。

這個吻很細很纏綿，就像他們每天晚上在做的事一樣。  
彗星一邊舔吻他的主人一邊把他的扣子一個個解開，他喜歡肌膚碰肌膚的感覺，往衣服裡面觸摸條理分明的肌理，一口一口的親吻，文晸赫面對這樣主動的彗星簡直把持不住，他們倆擠在擁擠的沙發上互相愛撫親吻，直到彗星一路親吻到他的腹肌然後抬起頭看他的主人，調皮的笑了一下解開文晸赫的皮帶和拉鍊。  
  
「主人，」彗星看著文晸赫將對方的褲子與內褲都扯了下來「彗星…可以舔嗎？」然後用手先握住了對方的陰莖，緩緩套弄。  
文晸赫吞了口唾沫，他傾身摸了彗星的頭，對方眨眨眼開始輕舔舐握在手裡的硬物。  
仰頭，文晸赫微微喘氣，他感覺的出來彗星怕他舌頭上的倒勾讓他太過刺激，所以舔的很輕很輕，很誘惑。  
  
他舌頭上的乳突原本就比人類的還突出，就算是輕輕的滑過也刺激不已，他把硬物吞進口腔吸吮品嘗文晸赫特有的味道、散發出情欲的味道讓彗星的陰莖也翹起來了，但他卻不去碰他自己的，他專心的聽著文晸赫的喘息和輾轉的舔舐口中硬物，感覺到他在自己的努力下漸漸變大，雖然頂著喉嚨頂嘴也很不舒服，卻感到比之前任何一次沒注意到的發情期都來的興奮，直到文晸赫受不了射在彗星的嘴裡。  
「彗星.....對不起。。。」他一臉抱歉的彎下腰把彗星嘴邊的白濁擦去。  
彗星順勢舔了文晸赫的手指，含著手指又坐在文晸赫的身上「主人的味道我很喜歡」當著文晸赫的面吸吮著手指。

看彗星的樣子，文晸赫完全受不了「我也很喜歡你的味道」啃咬對方的頸子，他覺得這隻貓是老天給他最好的禮物。  
「我的彗星⋯」文晸赫低語充滿情慾的聲音縈繞在彗星耳邊，「主⋯主人，我準備好了」看著滿臉通紅的彗星，感覺自己好像馬上又硬了一些，他把原本丟在一旁的公事包拿出來找到他今天買的潤滑液，眼睛發亮的擠在自己手指上輕撫彗星的後庭，然後插入一指「會痛嗎？」他聽到小貓嗚了一聲。  
  
然後彗星把尾巴纏在文晸赫的腿上，尾端磨蹭著，此時文晸赫才想到他的彗星不給他摸他的尾巴。  
手順著尾巴撫摸下去，文晸赫邊擴張著後穴邊撫摸那毛茸茸的東西。  
「摁！」彗星顫抖了一下，他沒想到文晸赫會摸他的尾巴，因為尾巴是敏感的地方。文晸赫笑了出來，繼續兩邊一起進行。  
  
擁擠的沙發讓文晸赫很不舒服，他只能讓彗星面對自己跪在他的眼前翹起屁股，他的尾巴仍究勾住自己的腿上像是索求，不知怎麼的這樣的姿態在人形的狀態下讓彗星感到特別的羞恥，文晸赫努力用手指開拓一邊愛撫他調皮的尾巴，這讓彗星敏感的頭靠在文晸赫身上磨擦，臉頰和身體都染上情動的潮紅一直發出動人的呻吟聲，文晸赫覺得自己也硬的快要受不了了。  
文晸赫低頭吻彗星「回房間？」見對方點點頭，文晸赫立刻抱起他的貓咪，而彗星也很主動的抱緊文晸赫，腿也纏上對方的腰，頭靠在文晸赫的肩上，享受他主人的費洛蒙。

一進房，他們就倒向床，文晸赫讓彗星趴在自己身上，手摸著對方的尾巴「我要進去了寶貝」文晸赫用自己的陰莖磨蹭著彗星的後穴。  
這讓彗星一陣顫抖，文晸赫滿意的看著彗星害羞的樣子微微點頭，握住自己的陰莖抹上潤滑液頂住彗星的穴口，彗星先是感到不適的喵嗚一聲，等他靠在文晸赫肩上的下巴又頂了頂，文晸赫慢慢的把自己的陰莖插入直到整個没入兩人才發出嘆息，被彗星緊致的腸道包覆文晸赫差點沒忍住抽動，彗星咬住文晸赫的肩想用他的味道讓自己忽略後穴被撐大的不適感，他感覺到他的主人在忍耐，用細細的用舌尖舔吮肩頰胸口。  
  
又被舔著，文晸赫快要爆發了，他一手拉著彗星的手到他自己的陰莖帶著他套弄，而另一手抓緊彗星的腰，緩緩的開始頂弄。  
因為文晸赫的荷爾蒙加上前面的套弄，後穴的不適慢慢的被蓋過，再來是從後穴緊接而來的快感，讓彗星無力的呻吟，手上的貓爪慢慢出現，還有嘴裡的尖牙。  
文晸赫看到這樣的變化覺得神奇，但彗星的變化也僅僅只有這樣，他打算等做完之後再問。  
  
聽見彗星的呻吟聲讓他知道他的小貓很舒服，心裡的滿足感加上充血的快感讓他不自覺得越來越快，他因為下身快感來得越來越強，文晸赫突然聽下動作要彗星背對他趴著翹起屁股，舉起彗星的屁股直接又插了進去，他對著那個吸住他的菊穴不停抽插，他不知道彗星體內是不是跟人一樣有那個引發快感的前列腺，好歹他也做了好幾天功課，直到彗星一聲的嗚耶，他的手指找尋彗星的小嘴想要安撫他，尖牙卻細細啃咬他的指頭，他的腦袋簡直要爆炸了。  
接著不知道文晸赫觸碰到彗星哪裡的敏感點，對方突然咬住文晸赫的手就射了出來，然後無力的繼續讓文晸赫抽插著「主人...哈...」身後的男人一直頂著內裡的敏感帶，加上彗星的尾巴被文晸赫放在頸子上，好讓他可以輕輕啃咬那條敏感的尾巴「舒服嗎？」頂弄的動作一直沒有停止，文晸赫欺身在彗星的肩上吮了好幾個吻痕，表示這隻貓咪是他文晸赫的。  
  
「嗯，彗星好舒服」軟語的回應加上彗星後穴的收縮讓文晸赫一下子也射了出來，刺激原本就敏感的腸壁讓彗星腿一時軟的差點跌趴在床上，被文晸赫反射性的一撈放在自己懷裡。  
文晸赫還在彗星體內，這感覺和彗星身上大大小小的吻痕讓他有擁這個小貓的實感，他再也不允許他變回貓形甚至是離開他。  
他從背後握住彗星的手，貓爪沒有縮回去，彗星身上的潮紅也沒有退去的跡象，小貓的尾巴現在勾住自己的大腿觸碰原本就敏感的地方「主人，你快樂嗎？」  
  
「摁，」文晸赫摸摸彗星的耳「因為你我很快樂」然後把陰莖退了出來讓彗星轉過來面對自己，吻住了對方。  
文晸赫這次深深的品嘗著他的彗星，用這個吻把他對彗星的愛都傳給對方。  
彗星也感覺到了，他偷偷的把對方又悄悄硬起來的陰莖摩擦自己的股間扭腰表示還要在一次，但文晸赫又選擇忍耐，因為他不想要把彗星弄得太累，而且，他想知道他的彗星到底有多喜歡他，是把他當愛人，還是當主人。

「彗星，以後你可以叫我的名字，文晸赫」

「嗯.........是主人.....」彗星雙手擐過他的脖子一口一口親吻主人臉上的汗水「如果我愛主人，那主人也是我的愛人嗎？」他學電視上看到的那樣，用手和舌頭想替文晸赫擦乾，而且他覺得那個味道很好聞很好吃。  
文晸赫聽到他愛自己，欣喜的抱緊他，兩人溼答答的抱在一起「對了，你的貓爪和尖牙怎麼會跑出來？我可不允許你再變回去哦！」  
「不是的......主...文晸赫，我父親說變成人形的貓人在發情和高潮時爪子和尖牙都會不受控制的跑出來，他特別叮囑我讓我小心挑選未來的伴侶，如果我選擇要變成人的話。」  
  
「我還以為你不滿意要抓我呢」文晸赫抬起彗星的手親了一下「不過，彗星你有名名字嗎？你有身分證嗎？」有幾天晚上文晸赫一直在思考他的彗星到底有沒有身分在這個國家裡。  
「當然有，我姓鄭，好歹我爸是做貿易的」彗星不滿的咬文晸赫的下唇「我媽是一隻名貴的歐洲貓，你以為我爸媽怎麼認識的」然後文晸赫伸出舌頭舔了彗星的唇。  
彗星不甘示弱的回啃一口文晸赫的唇「文晸赫你的問題很多耶，不要以為這樣可以轉移我的注意力」彗星識破文晸赫想法，咬住他的鼻尖。  
兩人唇槍舌箭的玩弄，不服輸的樣子像是文晸赫拿逗貓棒逗他一樣，惹得他用啃咬代替爪子，可愛極了。

這時彗星股間的液體慢慢流出來，沾濕在文晸赫的身上，僅管他全身是汗，文晸赫注意到了那個畫面讓他的心隱隱的騷動著，彗星的貓爪不時的輕輕抓到他身上，兩人赤裸的身體感受到彼此的熱氣，尾巴隨著兩人的動作開心的搖晃著，他的欲望跟隨著晃動著。  
彗星沒發現文晸赫的慾望正在增長，他以為只有他自己慾望一直出來，尾巴又在文晸赫身上到處磨蹭，整個人也會蹭蹭他主人的胸口，跟文晸赫撒嬌。  
他的貓咪一直都是這樣誘人，文晸赫開始在彗星身上到處撫摸，尤其那條毛茸茸的白色尾巴，文晸赫摸著摸著還忍不住打了彗星的屁股一下「要做嗎？」然後輕啄彗星的唇，舌頭也趁勢進入對方的口腔。  
  
被親的沒辦法說話，主人明知道自己的情欲還這樣問他，他小咬一口文晸赫的下唇屁股卻往他硬挺的地方磨蹭著，嚶嚶嗚嗚的好不誘人。  
文晸赫親吻夠了就放開彗星抗議的嘴唇，他改舔向他的耳朵輕咬「體力夠嗎？」還是有點不放心的問他。  
「嗯」耳朵酥麻的感覺傳到彗星的頭頂，小聲的回應，主人不是已經知道我在發情期了嗎，真是太囉嗦了，然後雙手調皮的伸向他的硬物，惹得文晸赫輕呼一聲。  
  
文晸赫跟著彗星一起握住硬物，然後直接進入對方的後穴「摁！」彗星的尾巴又纏上了文晸赫的腿，貓爪跟尖牙又慢慢的跑了出來，他緊緊抱著文晸赫的頸子，接著緩慢的自己上下抽插。  
抓緊對方的腰身，文晸赫幫忙彗星自己動，當彗星上的時候他往上抬一點，彗星下去的時候，文晸赫也一起頂上去，然後他很滿意聽到彗星愉悅的呻吟。  
  
他低頭轉向去親吻彗星小巧的乳頭，含住並啃咬，他喜歡聽彗星的聲音，尤其是情動的呻吟更是助情劑，胸前的刺激讓彗星的呻吟更大聲了。  
上下兩邊的快感讓他全身都顫抖不已，在自己體內的硬物因為這個姿勢進入的更深，而且一直不斷的頂到自己敏感的一點，他不知道主人是不是故意的，但他真的快受不了了，這種滅頂的快感「主....主人.....慢一點，彗星快受不了了」淚腺被淚的流下一些眼淚，文晸赫聽到反而像嗜虐一樣頂的更用力，他腦海裡只剩下身下的快感和彗星的呻吟。  
  
不用一會，彗星就射了，他趴在文晸赫身上繼續被頂弄著，彗星沒想到他的主人會這麼用力的愛他「彗星…不要了…」但文晸赫根本聽不下去，吻上彗星的唇強勢的纏上對方的舌尖，把彗星的呻吟一起吞了進去。  
幾分鐘過後，文晸赫才滿足的射進彗星的體內，而彗星在這之前又被幹射了一次。  
  
文晸赫溫柔的愛撫彗星的背，兩個人抱在一起喘氣，雖然累卻覺得滿足不已。  
彗星勾住的尾巴也鬆開，整個人都軟綿綿的靠在文晸赫身上，就算文晸赫拔出來了還是覺得裡面腫漲，彗星害羞的把頭埋在文晸赫的胸膛，因為他回想剛才自己的叫喊與高潮。  
兩人靠在一起互玩手指的時候，文晸赫像想起什麼，一把抱起彗星走到浴室裡，見彗星一臉問號「要洗洗你才不會生病，彗星不是喜歡泡澡嗎？」文晸赫把他抱進浴缸，摸摸他濕透的鬢角。  
  
彗星也拉著文晸赫要他一起泡，兩個男人就這麼擠在一個浴缸裡，文晸赫緊抱著彗星，泡了一下就發現彗星在自己懷裡睡著了，然後文晸赫才想到還要幫對方清理，輕輕的把彗星抬了起來，文晸赫在水裡面把對方裡面的精液給弄了出來。  
被對方的動作給弄醒了，彗星抬眼看了一下文晸赫「下次我會戴套子，這樣才不會每次都要清理讓你不舒服」  
  
彗星在文晸赫懷裡轉了一圈，抬起頭看文晸赫帥氣的臉覺得滿足，這個人可是完全屬於我的呢，他可以任他撒驕竉自己然後給自己滿滿的愛。  
「不會不舒服，彗星喜歡這樣」又抱住文晸赫然後舔著他長出鬍渣的下巴，慵懶的翹起尾巴掃過文晸赫的手臂要讓他再摸摸他。  
兩個人親膩了一陣子，等到水都要變涼了才走出浴室，彗星蹲坐在地上等著主人換好床單，整個房間都是他們的味道，差點又讓自己興奮起來，但他真的好累好累了。  
  
躺在床上，文晸赫就沒再躲他的貓咪，直接攬進自己懷裡抱緊，他把臉埋在彗星的肩裡「彗星吶， **我愛你** 」聽到文晸赫的話，彗星突然想到以前小時候看的故事書，主角聽到自己愛的人告白，就變成真正的人，可惜這個在他身上沒有用。  
彗星一直沒跟文晸赫說，貓人的壽命其實不長，他怕他不能一輩子跟著文晸赫。  
看著彗星垂下的肩膀，和尾巴也收了起來文晸赫覺得奇怪，上一刻還高高興興的，這一秒又不知道在不開心什麼。  
摸了摸彗星的背「吶，你又在想什麼了」，彗星空洞的看著文晸赫房裡白色的牆壁，他算幸運的了，他的壽命比普通的貓多了好幾倍，想著父親說貓人的身體構造很奇特，但他沒辦法知道全部，畢竟他到目前為止認識的貓人就他父親而已。  
  
「彗星」文晸赫親了親對方的臉頰「有事別憋著」彗星抬手把文晸赫的眼遮住「如果我說我不知道還能活多久，你要怎麼辦」然後舔舔文晸赫的唇。  
文晸赫停頓了一下「不怎麼辦，」把彗星的手拿下來牽住親了一下「我會好好照顧你的」接著再親彗星的唇「我是你的主人啊」文晸赫道，彗星心中一陣酸楚，他才剛明白愛人的美好卻又要面對未知的一切，他一下子就癟起嘴來。  
「吶，彗星啊看著我，」文晸赫雙手捧住彗星的臉讓他看著自己「誰都不知道這輩子有多長，你只要記得你有我就好」說完便覆身上去吻住彗星，溫柔的細長的眷戀的，讓他的小貓知道他有多珍惜他。  
  
「而且，彗星你不只是我的寵物，也是 **我的愛人** 」文晸赫堅定有力的對著彗星說，他不想看到彗星在他身邊很不安。  
彗星點點頭，然後把頭靠緊在文晸赫胸前，安心的閉上雙眼睡覺。

文晸赫看著那雙貓耳，想著當初在門口乖乖坐著等他的小白貓，還有後來變成人後，彗星的各種表情，這都讓文晸赫感到很滿足。  
自從他撿到小白貓的那一天沒有想過會從此撿到人生伴侶，或許這是人生之中的有趣之處。  
他思考著以後他要怎麼陪他去看這個世界，想著怎麼讓他知道不再害怕，縱使自己心底也會不安，或許他該讓他的小貓知道，謝謝你選擇我，讓我陪伴你。

那天晚上，文晸赫做了個夢，夢裡他的彗星一樣是貓人，他們兩個一直活到他們都變成了老公公，他的彗星是活的最久的貓人。  
隔天他們兩醒來，文晸赫跟彗星說了這個夢。  
「所以，你要乖乖的待在我身邊，知道嗎？」然後彗星捏了捏文晸赫的臉  
  
 **「哼，我只有你一個主人啊！文晸赫」**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇本來是要自己打的，沒想到跟塔塔一起打之後又這麼多字了(X  
> 而且一開是更沒想到會有肉，結果還是.........................


End file.
